A Prank Gone Wrong
by Hogwartsletters
Summary: Set in the Marauder era; Halloween has rolled around again and the four Marauders are thinking of their annual prank. Warning: Will contain CP of minors, don't like it? Please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

 **This story will not follow canon story lines due to there being limited conformed canon for the Maurders whilst at Hogwarts.**

 **I will keep this story as a one shot, but it may be split into additional** **chapters.**

 **It will also contain scenes of Parental CP of Minors – specifically Caning and Spanking (caning was still legal in 1970's and would've defiantly been common practise in boarding schools)**

 **Please, if this offends you or you have strong opinions on CP, then do not read this story just to leave a rude review!**

 **I have given Mr and Mrs Potter new names, Harry (not Harry Potter as we all know) and Charlotte; i disliked the canon names.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So who are we going to prank then?" asked Sirius with a glint of mischief in his eyes, flopping himself down on the sofa in a deserted Gryffindor common room. It was a quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, with no relevance to them, and so the Marauders viewed this as a perfect opportunity for mischief making.

It was almost an annual tradition that the Marauders completed a prank on an unsuspecting student, teacher or house each Halloween. They took the saying of 'trick or treat' to a whole other level, ignoring the treat part completely. It was, of course, their favourite time of year and Halloween wasn't complete without a riot of students outraged at the prank that was pulled. The marauders were sure that the teachers knew who was behind the pranks; but without any solid evidence, they could never be sentenced to a years' worth of detention for it.

"I think the Slytherin's have been giving us the most trouble this year" James replied from the far table, "Remember a couple of weeks ago when all our tables pumpkin juice was charmed into slime; I could've swore the look on Snivellus' face was suspicious."

Remus however wasn't convinced; he always seemed to be the mediator of the group, the one with reason and apprehension about every prank, trick or missed curfew. He worried about the disappointment especially due to his condition and the hassle that Dumbledore went to, to enrol Remus as an ordinary Hogwarts Student.

"Maybe the teachers are starting to get suspicious of us though Padfoot – I mean, we do a prank every year. Don't you remember the look on McGonagall's face last year when we drenched the teachers table?" Said Remus as he walked over to join Sirius, sitting in the arm chair opposite.

Their prank last year had been a huge success, it took weeks of planning to get it perfect. When any student mentioned a teachers name at the Halloween feast, despite whether they could be overheard or not; water would drench that teacher, leaving a rather embarrassed teacher and student. Dumbledore defiantly knew the charm and its counter curse but he was never one to stop a bit of fun. McGonagall on the other hand, did not see the funny side to her robes being drenched and was almost certain that she knew the culprits. She continued to glare at the boys, watching as they squirmed in their seats with excitement. She swore next year, if the prank was anything like this year's, the culprit would be found and punished; and this she absolutely promised.

"Have you still got those whoopy cushions from Zonko's Prongs?" Asked Peter, eager to impress his friends with a prank suggestion.

"Really Peter, you have got the memory of a sieve, we used them in potions a couple weeks ago on Snivellus. They're locked up in Slughorns office." James replied getting up from the table and flopping himself on the sofa next to Sirius. "We need a new, original idea…"

"I think we've used all of the pranks ever made Prongs, we are doomed!" Sirius replied dramatically.

"What a shame" Remus muttered under his breath.

"I'll tell you what I have still got though," Sirius said, getting up from his seat on the sofa. "Do you remember those fireworks we used to try and get Mia Crestfield to go out with me on Valentine's Day? We charmed them to say her name in pink and everything!"

James, who could now feel Sirius's excitement grow in his own body, began to formulate a plan in his head. "So, how about we prank the Slytherin's on Halloween morning. We'll sneak into their common room the night before and put the fireworks right in the middle."

Sirius then carried on James' plan; "then we can charm them to look like green snakes and burst into green fireworks! This is fool proof!"

"What about if we set the timer for the middle of the night, when they are all asleep?" Contributed Peter,

James and Sirius look at each other, a smile forming on both of their faces.

"You know what Wormtail that is a bloody good idea." James said with glee.

"If we are going to execute this plan without being caught, I think we need your cloak and the map Prongs." Remus said, once again being the only one with a conscience.

"Okay, Wormtail and Moony, you can take the cloak. Prongs and I are probably a bit better and not getting caught." Sirius also liked the thrill of adventure but didn't express this though out loud. "Wormtail can transform and sneak into the common room through a hole, and open it the other side to let us in, instead of waiting for someone to open the doors." Said Sirius, taking charge.

"Sounds like a plan." Replied James.

Everyone nodded in agreement; even Remus despite his apprehension.

* * *

Sirius had been far too excited to sleep and so had offered to wake up the others at one o'clock to begin pranking. He was left to his own thoughts as the silence of the dorm engulfed him.

Despite his confident and cocky demeanour, Sirius was an extremely sensitive and fragile 14 year-old. Mostly due to his fathers wicked temper and abusive lashings. It wasn't until last year the Sirius was free of his abusive home and was taken under Mr and Mrs Potters care after he ran away from a particularly bad punishment from Orion Black. He smiled softly at the new memories he had with Harry and Charlotte, flying around with James in the summer and going on picnics with the whole family; he couldn't have had a better year.

Because of his poor upbringing, Sirius had found it hard to trust, and even harder to trust adults. It wasn't until Mr Potter showed him true fatherly love that this trust was slowly beginning to repair itself. He was no longer afraid of punishments as he knew, even if Mr Potter did decide he needed an old fashioned spanking, it was truly deserved and all was forgiven afterwards. Harry had been reluctant to use physical punishment on Sirius because of his previous home but when given the choice of being grounded for 2 weeks or a spanking, this past summer, Sirius had chosen the spanking just like James. Sirius new that, unlike his father, Harry never punished out of anger and for that he was grateful.

However, getting used to having parents that truly cared for him, whether his actions were right or wrong, was difficult and he found himself on the receiving end of many, rather angry letters from Mr Potter about his behaviour. After the prank on Snivellus a couple weeks ago, Sirius and James found themselves on their last warning both from the professors and from their father. One more toe out of line and Mr Potter would come down to the school and take them home for a much needed punishment. Sirius knew that Mr Potter could deal with a few cheeky remarks and detentions; but anything malicious or dangerous was completely off the cards. Sirius was determined to not get caught tonight, as if he did, that put his and James' necks on the line; because whatever Sirius does, James does too.

Sirius also knew the reason why Remus worried and fussed so much. Like Sirius, Remus was fragile. His condition was a tough and exhausting one; Remus always felt like a burden to not only his parents, Lucy and Robert, but also to his teachers who did everything in their power to keep his secret safe. Whenever they'd been in trouble before, Remus was usually the silent one, eyes down and sniffing; unlike Peter who blurted out all their misdeeds and then some. Peter struggled to lie to people, and always would always seek approval from his friends. He wanted to fit in, despite the measures he had to go to.

The more Sirius thought, the more he realised that his worries about disappointment were normal and something that all his friends experienced to. A pang of guilt formed in his stomach as he realised that before he had parents to answer to, he'd always force mischief upon his friends, damn the consequences. He made a mental promise to check with everyone that they were sure they were still okay about the prank before setting off for Slytherin common room.

Sirius woke up with a start, as he realised that he must've drifted off to sleep. He glanced over the muggle clock on Peter's beside table and in a panic, realising that it read four-thirty in the morning. He rushed to shake James, Peter and Remus awake, begging that it wasn't too late to set up the prank.

"Merlin Padfoot, I thought he agreed one o'clock' said James as he pushed back the covers, scrambling to put his trousers and a t-shirt on."

"We'll still have time though; no one will be up for another couple of hours" Sirius replied whist getting dressed also.

All 4 boys scrambled to put their shoes and socks on. James reached under his bed to pull his trunk out; retrieving his invisibility cloak from the bottom of it. Sirius grabbed the map from his bedside table draw and spoke the words to activate the map 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

The map came to life and the boys looked around the map to check which teacher was on duty tonight.

Unsurprisingly, that teacher was Professor McGonagall who, after last year's trouble, was determined to stop any pranks before they had even been set. She was pacing in front of the Great Hall, obviously expecting trouble there once again.

The boys closed their map, smiling as they realised that they were likely to pull this prank off. The Great Hall was miles away from Slytherin Common room.

Remus and Peter got under the cloak and made their way down the spiral staircase and towards the portrait. The plan was that once the two boys were half way down, James and Sirius would follow with the map, avoiding detection.

Remus and Peter pushed the portrait open and quietly began their descent down the moving staircases, towards the dungeons ; eager to get there as quickly but also as quietly as possible. Once they'd reached the ground floor, with only one more floor left to descend, a light shone through from around the corner. The boy's stomachs dropped as they realised that someone was headed straight for them.

* * *

James and Sirius had been following the others little dots on the map for around ten minutes, waiting for them to reach the ground floor. Once they had, they could set off too. They had also been following McGonagall's dot and realised that she had moved from the Great Hall, also heading towards the ground floor. Realising the danger their friends were in, James and Sirius set off, out the portrait hole.

They took the same path as their friends before them eagerly watching as the two dots of McGonagall and the boys grew closer together. They watched as Peter and Remus slowly began to back up, McGonagall was edging closer. Despite being two floors above, James and Sirius heard an almighty CRASH…

They looked at each other as they heard a shriek come from a woman's voice.

'"Never have I been so disappointed in two of my student's behaviour. I know exactly what you are up to; don't you dare lie to me!"

They then heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming towards them now,

"James," Sirius squeaked "quick, in here" both boys stuffed themselves in an unused, dark classroom. They waited as they heard the footsteps nearing them; the door open ajar.

McGonagall stormed past, her hands pinching the ears of both Remus and Peter, who were openly showing their discomfort. Sirius assumed that they were headed for her office to have a not so pleasant discussion.

"Are you sure you want to still do this? If McGonagall catches us again we'll be in so much trouble!" Asked Sirius

"Now is a better time than any. With McGonagall gone, no one is in the corridors, no one can catch us." Sirius nodded in agreement and they both made their way to Slytherin common room. They'd reached the spot where Peter and Remus had been caught and saw the cloak had been dropped and left behind -

"Padfoot!' James exclaimed, 'They've left the cloak!"

James grabbed the cloak, and then noticed that a suit of armour was laying a few yards away.

'That must've been what gave them away. I bet it was Peter' Sirius said with an eye roll.

Because of the others carelessness, James and Sirius now had no way of getting into the common room without a password.

They grabbed the cloak and put it over their heads. With the map and the cloak, they were near invincible.

Finally, after what felt like hours since they'd left the common room, James and Sirius had made it to the Slytherin house doors but without a way to get inside.

"I don't think we are going to have any other choice but to set up the fireworks outside their door Padfoot"

James agreed and they hurried to set up around 50 tiny, snake charmed fireworks to set off in one hour. The sun had just started to rise, making the time around six-thirty, maybe even seven. The boys knew that they didn't have long to get back to the common room before Slytherin's would be waking up and heading to the Great Hall for their breakfast.

With the prank set, James and Sirius smirked at one another, and with a high-five, sprinted back to the common room.

* * *

Remus and Peter had just returned from what felt like the worst telling off he'd ever had. He rubbed his beat red ear before pouting as he recalled the punishment that he had been sentenced to.

"Four weeks' worth of weekend detention!" exclaimed James when Peter and Remus began retelling their run in with McGonagall. He made a decision to never try and rile her up again.

"Yeah, and it gets worse," Remus' eyes were downcast; "It means that we'll miss the quidditch match next week and the Hogsmede vist in November."

Sirius let out a small sigh and showed sympathetic looks to his best mates. Although he was quietly thankful that he wasn't on the receiving end of McGonagall's tongue lashing or ear pinching.

As the sun rose higher and the clock neared more to 8 o'clock; the Maurders decided to head down to breakfast. They reached the bottom of the dorm staircase when a fifth year prefect came running into the common room looking panicked -

"There's been a serious incident down in Slytherin. Two girls have been burnt really badly and they have been taken to St. Mungo's. McGonagall is on the war path, convinced that it was one of us." She panted between breaths addressing the few students in the common room who hadn't gone down to breakfast yet.

James and Sirius looked at each other, both as white as a sheet. Remus gave both their arms a tug,

"Act normal," he hissed "you'll give yourself away in minutes if you don't. Come on, let's get breakfast."

The boys headed down the same route they'd taken just hours previous. When they reached the Great Hall, the commotion was electric. They'd wanted to cause a fuss but never in such a negative way.

They took their seats at the table, instantly noticing the absence of McGonagall and Dumbledore on the teachers table.

"Sirius if we aren't caught, should we just hand ourselves in?" James asked, the colour in his face draining even more.

"I really don't know. If we don't admit it, is that lying?" Sirius asked, knowing all too well that lying was something Mr Potter despised most.

James cringed as he realised what Sirius was indicating: he gave a half-hearted shrug in reply.

The hall fell almost silent in an instant. Sirius turned to see what could've caused such a reaction; he instantly noticed an extremely irate McGonagall and Dumbledore with the twinkle absent from his eyes.

The two professors made their way to the front of the hall where the staff table stood. McGonagall took her seat; her eyes instantly glancing over to where the Marauders sat. Dumbledore however remained standing; with no need to ask for silence in the hall he began addressing the students,

"Two girls have been gravely injured this morning, outside Slytherin Common room. We believe that, although the intention was not malicious, the intention of the prank was to cause a situation within Slytherin house. I will give the students responsible until the end of breakfast. Should no one come forward, the Christmas feast will be cancelled, as will the Hogsmede trip." Dumbledore departed along with McGonagall as an uproar of voices began to fill the hall.

Once again, Sirius and James looked at each other, both looking as if they were about to be positively sick.

"We've got to go haven't we," James said looking downcast and defeated. Sirius nodded as he didn't trust himself to speak.

"We'll come with you, won't we Wormtail?" the boys looked as they realised that through all the commotion, Peter was no longer sat next to the other boys.

A panicked look appeared on James face; "you don't think he's – no, he wouldn't have."

"Wouldn't have what James?" Remus replied, confusion apparent all over his face.

"Do you think he's gone to snitch on us?" James replied,

Sirius leapt to his feet, and began hurrying towards the doors, James quickly following behind.

Both boys sprinted through the castle hoping to get to Dumbledore's office before Peter.

"Sirius – wait!" James puffed between pants.

Sirius slowed down to turn and face James.

"We've got to get there before Peter. If Peter is the one that tells, then Dad will think we lied. He'll think that we weren't mature enough to admit our own mistakes. He'll be furious Prongs!" Sirius was so close to crying, he just couldn't speak any more.

"I didn't think of it like that…" James said, as he began to pick up the pace again.

It took all of ten minutes to get to Dumbledore's office. They looked at each other, as they realised that the gargoyle was at the top of the staircase. Someone had already been up there; James' bet was that it was Peter.

"We're too late" Sirius croaked out.

The boys waited as the gargoyle began to turn back down again; this time however, a rather irate looking Professor McGonagall stood at the top of the stairs...

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 **I wanted to get the next chapter up so that people could see where this story was going.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I thought after I'd caught the other two of you this morning that I'd never been so disappointed in a pair of my students. Clearly I was sorely mistaken." McGonagall spoke with anger as she descended down the spiral staircase. "I am not only disgusted that you would do such a distasteful prank but also that you didn't even have the bravery to hand yourselves in and own up to your mistakes. Clearly you show no remorse for your actions. Go and stand outside my office; the both of you, before i decide to walk you there myself."

"But Professor if you'd just – "James tried

"I don't want to hear it Potter, now go." McGonagall exclaimed. She then spoke Dumbledore's password once more and re-entered the staircase.

James and Sirius looked at each other completely defeated. They turned away from the gargoyle and grudgingly made their way to McGonagall's office on the other side of the school.

* * *

"Thank you Peter for your honesty; it is greatly appreciated. However I am afraid that the punishment McGonagall set earlier this morning still stands." Dumbledore replied.

The door then swung open and McGonagall entered the office once more.

"Pettigrew, you may leave." McGonagall said in a tired voice.

Peter turned to exit the office but couldn't resist trying one last time -

"Please professor – "Peter tired once more however it was in vain as Dumbledore shook his head.

Once Peter finally left, McGonagall turned to Dumbledore with a sigh,

"What am I going to do with them Albus? They nearly killed not one but two students and didn't even own up to their mistakes. I am actually astounded by their behaviour."

"As am I, however make no assumptions, I do not think that their prank was set out to seriously harm. Rather a harmless Halloween prank that went terribly wrong."

McGonagall however knew this which made her job even harder.

"This defiantly cannot go unpunished however, I will exclude them for 3 days; they may return on Monday morning. The rest of their punishment, I shall leave up to you. I will floo Mr Potter and make him aware of what has happened today."

* * *

James and Sirius took the longest route possible to McGonagall's office as though it was their death march. To make matters worse, the bell had just gone to signify the start of morning classes and so the corridor was about to be swarming of students hurrying to their lessons. More importantly though, there would be Slytherin students.

McGonagall had realised this potential issue and quickened her pace to get to her office.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape had just walked past the office where James and Sirius stood; he gave them a snigger –

"What did I tell you all, these two blood traitors can't even go a day without being in trouble! Gonna get their little bottoms caned by McGonagall."

James once again paled at this statement; he hadn't thought about the cane. He, of course, knew that physical punishment was routine at Hogwarts just like it was any other school however, he never thought he would be on the receiving the punishment.

Sirius on the other hand, had had enough of Snivellus and his taunting. He drew his wand out, as did Snivellus. The pair were circling one another, neither wanting to be the first one to throw the first spell. By now a crowd had formed, mostly of Slytherin due to their first class being down the corridor. Chants began and Snape was the first to fire a curse;

"Stupefy!" Snape exclaimed as the curse flew at Sirius. It was weak, however it still knocked Sirius off his feet.

Sirius was about to get up and fire a curse back then he heard the unmistakable sound of clip clopping heels and an emerald green robe emerged through the crowd

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

The crowd quickly dispersed as the Scottish professor swiftly made her way into the middle of the circle.

"Well I should've known," She said as she looked at the scene in front of her, Snape stood there with his wand still pointed at Sirius who sat on the floor. "In my office, NOW!"

The door flung open and all three boys entered; standing in front of her desk. McGonagall made her way around and sat on her chair. She took three deep breaths in attempt to calm her flaring temper.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take a cane to all of you for your atrocious behaviour." All three boys looked worse for wear, pale and white. "I am ashamed to call two of you Gryffindor students. Your behaviour and foolish pranks were juvenile and more fitting for a first year." She said, her eyes glaring at the two red faced and ashamed lions.

"As for you Mr Snape, I am absolutely certain that Professor Slughorn does not allow behaviour like you've displayed today go unpunished." It was now Snape's turn to blush as McGonagall began to write a note. "Go straight to his office and hand him this note. Failure to do so will bring dismal results." She handed Snape the slip of paper and ordered him to get out of her sight.

McGonagall once again found herself reeling in her temper. She had never punish a child out of anger and was not about to begin now. She also knew of Sirius' appalling home life and knew that the upcoming conversation could be a fragile one.

"I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore; his punishment is that both of you are to be excluded for three days. You are to report home and are not allowed on school property. All school work will be owled to you; you will return Monday morning. He then handed the rest of your punishment over to me." McGonagall took a breath and looked up at the boys, Sirius was visibly shaking -

"Boys, I am aware that your intentions were not malicious or cruel, however I would not be doing my job correctly if I did not show the error in your ways. You skipped curfew, you did not own up to your actions and I then catch you, Sirius, in an open duel with another student. However, these breaks in the rule are almost meaningless considering that you both seriously injured not one but two students today." This was the part of the job that McGonagall truly could say that she despised.

She sighed as she opened her bottom draw to revel a long, thin and flexible cane which hadn't been used in almost 6 months, the last time being on a student caught in a lengthy duel. She then placed it on the desk in front of her and looked up at her two lions.

"Professor please – I'll serve detention for the rest of the year – please…" James attempted,

"As always, your punishment is not up for negotiation Mr Potter. You will both receive 6 of the best. Mr Black, please place your nose a corner and do not turn around until I say otherwise. Mr Potter, please lay your robe on the table and bend over my desk." Sirius began his death march, still shaking as he walked over to the furthest corner of the office, eager to hear as little of James' punishment as possible. Despite living together for well over a year now, the boys had yet to be punished in the same room. They were always granted their privacy with silencing charms. Once their punishment was over, neither boy spoke about it to the other; all was forgotten.

Sirius could only hear the now soft voice of McGonagall as she repositioned James and asked if he was ready. Sirius heard the first whack and involuntarily cringed. This was followed by two more in swift succession. James' cries were becoming audible and Sirius found that his breath was also hitching. The next stroke came and James cried in pain; Sirius was struggling to hear his best mate in so much discomfort. The final two strokes were swift and Sirius heard McGonagall comforting James, his cries were slowly breaking him down; Sirius leaned his head on the intersecting walls .

He found that he was not scared of the punishment, despite loathing it, but that he was scared of the disappointment that he saw in his professor and in his adopted father's face. He had let them down and deserved it all. He knew from listening to James' punishment that McGonagall wasn't going to beat him like his father did, for that he was obviously grateful. However, he felt horrible about listening to his best mates punishment especially considering that he heard James then leave the room.

Caught in heavy thought, he was almost startled as he felt a hand on his shoulder. McGonagall had been asking Sirius to approach the desk but to no avail. She ordered James to go back to the dormitory to take a nap until the boy's father arrived at Dumbledore's office. She had decided only moments before she announced her orders, that James should go first so that Sirius could hear that this punishment would be the complete opposite of the ones he had experienced at home, but also so that she could have a private word with Sirius afterwards, to ensure he was alright. She felt horrible that the boy had had to hear his best friend's punishment, however she believed in this instance, it did more good than harm.

"Sirius, can you walk over to the desk please." Startled by McGonagall's calm demeanour, Sirius turned to walk. "Leave your robe on the chair and then rest your elbows on the desk." Sirius fumbled with the clasp, still struggling to get his shaking under control. McGonagall's heart ached for the boy but she was never one to go back on her word and after all, James had already received his punishment so it would not be fair.

Once Sirius had managed to undo the clasp, he walked over to the desk, resting on his elbows like he had been asked. He took deep breaths as he willed his breathing to be controlled.

"You will receive 6 strokes just as James did, I hope that you learn from this as I never want to repeat this punishment again Sirius. You may cry but please do not reach back; I do not want to injure your hands. There will be no need to count."

McGonagall raised the cane, and brought it down with a considerable amount of force, in the centre of Sirius' behind. She made a pact to never go over an area that had already been caned, the pain would've been too much for such young boys. The pain, at first felt like pressure however, after a couple of seconds, the fire erupted and Sirius found himself gasping in shock. The next two strokes came quickly, underneath the first. Sirius' cries were getting more prominent; the third and fourth stroke came one underneath the other and Sirius' cries turned into sobs –

"I'm so sorry – professor please"

Unwilling to shorten a punishment, but seeing little reason to lengthen one either, McGonagall brought the cane down a final two times, on the under curve and upper thigh. She was an experienced disciplinarian and knew that the most important part of the punishment was to ensure that the child always knew that they had been forgiven. She gave Sirius' back a quick pat and began to rub little circles on his back, just as she had done for James only moments ago.

McGonagall could be a fierce and at times, scary professor but she also knew when her students truly needed comforting and her motherly instincts kicked in. As much as she'd like to have healed the boys immediately and send them on their ways, she knew doing so would be pointless; the boys needed to learn from their actions. She continued to rub circles on Sirius' back as he also continued to let out gut-wrenching sobs.

The boys reaction to such punishment did not phase or shock McGonagall, usually the student in question would be very sorry for their actions by now and were ready to be forgiven, overwhelmed by emotion. She began to lift Sirius up under the armpits, but when he realised what was happening he stood on his own accord. His eyes were puffy and swollen, his nose was a runny mess and he looked completely downcast.

"Professor, I'm so sorry." I – I ca-can't even begin t-to explain" Sirius chocked out.

"Hush child, you have been forgiven, all is done." Sirius left out one final sob as he began to control his breathing. "However due to your involvement in the duel, I would like you to complete two detentions after your exclusion." Sirius simply sniffed in reaction to the extension of his punishment. "Please can you go and join Mr Potter in the common room, no one will be there now as classes aren't due to finish for another forty minutes. I will come and get you when your father arrives to take you home."

McGonagall's heart ached for the boys. She loved them very dearly, as she did all her students, and knew that they could behave so much better than how they did today.

She handed Sirius a tissue for his runny nose and held the door open for him to exit.

Once her office was empty once again, she picked up both the boys robes, discarded on the chairs, placing them on the peg, writing herself a mental message to give them back to the boys. She then took the old cane and placed it back in its rightful draw, hopeful that it would not have to see the light of day for some time.

* * *

Sirius began the walk back to Gryffindor tower, each step causing the pain in his bum to worsen as his jeans rubbed against the stripes on his backside. He could not wait to change into something comfier.

He said the password to the tower and walked inside to an empty, deserted common room. He was finally alone and able to rub his behind as freely as he needed. Still sniffing, he gingerly walked up the stairs to their dorm to find James, face down on the bed in just his boxer shorts and a T-shirt.

"Hey Sirius" James said, his voice full on concern. He obviously knew of Sirius' father's abuse and really hoped that this trouble did not bring up any of those bad memories.

"Hey, Padfoot – look I'm sorry I got us into trou – "

James cut him off, "No, it was both of our ideas don't even try and apologise - we deserved it."

Sirius nodded in agreement, "Have you looked yet? How bad is it?"

"I thought it would look worse, only a slight bruise. I actually could've sworn it felt black and blue." James replied with almost a hint of disappointment.

"Mine certainly feels black and blue, Sirius said was he undid his jeans, letting them fall to the floor, he rummaged around his drawers for some comfier bottoms. He decided on some jogging bottoms,

"You should probably put some clothes on; McGonagall said she'd be in later when your dad arrives," said Sirius as he laid down on his bed in a similar position to James.

" _Our_ dad Siri" James corrected, "and okay - could you imagine the look on her face if she walked into me looking like this!" he sniggered in attempt to lighten the mood a little, despite both boys obvious discomfort.

"What do you think Dad will say Padfoot?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'd like to think he wouldn't punish us especially after we've been punished at school but never say never I guess…"

"I just hate disappointing him; I think he'll care the most about the lying though, even though we didn't even mean to." Sirius replied. "I actually can't believe Peter would betray us like that."

"Nah, I think it will be putting someone else life in danger, I'll bet on it." James said as his eyes began to droop.

"How much?" Sirius asked

"Huh?"

"How much would you bet?" Sirius asked again.

"2 sickles –" James replied with a soft chuckle

"Deal,"

Sirius, like James found his eyes drooping. All the crying and overwhelming emotions had overcome both boys, and they drifted off into sleep; both on their stomachs.

TBC!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So apparently, this has become a three part story!**

 **Please like and review with any suggestions of one-shots or constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 –**

 **Please like and review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The floo roared to life, flashing green as an extremely tired looking Mr Potter exited the floo in Dumbledore's office

"Good morning Harry, I'm sorry to pull you from your work," McGonagall addressed standing up to greet the boy's father, "I was hoping to see you again on much more positive circumstances."

"As was I Minerva, however it seems that my children are unable to behave themselves once again." Harry replied walking to sit down on an armchair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Where are my little terrors then?"

"They are in their dormitory, where I sent them after their punishment. I unfortunately had to use a more physical method today –"McGonagall replied with a sigh.

Harry, knowing exactly what his old professor was hinting at, nodded in agreement. "Well, their behaviour was outrageous at best. Do not worry yourself; they definitely deserved what they were given."

"I unfortunately have to exclude them Harry, I cannot allow students to believe that incidents like this go without severe punishment." Dumbledore stated, looking as forlorn as the rest. "I do not like to say this, but their prank today, despite them wanting it to be harmless, could've left life-changing injuries to both girls involved. As it is, both girls were left with minor burns, healable by potions and salves. However, I will have the student's parents to answer to once the commotion dies down, and I simply cannot say that the culprits in question went unpunished."

"Once again, I completely understand both of your displeasure and I thank you for dealing with my boys. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take them home to also express my disappointment." Harry stated, standing up from the arm chair.

"Of course Harry." McGonagall replied, also now standing.

"Good day Professor" Harry said, nodding his head towards Dumbledore.

"I hope we meet again on better circumstances," Dumbledore replied with a sad smile.

* * *

James awoke to the sounds of voices outside the dormitory door. He glanced at the clock realised that they had only been asleep for about an hour. The voices grew louder as the people moved closer. James shook Sirius awake; they both looked at each other as they instantly recognised the male voice of the conversation, causing their stomachs to drop.

The door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall, the anger displayed earlier, now replaced with sadness. "Boys, your father has arrived to collect you. Please gather some things for the next few days as you are unable to return if you forget anything."

The two lions jumped into action, collecting school work, books and clothes for the next few days. McGonagall turned to exit the room, and swapped places with Harry who now stood in the doorway. "You may use the floo in the common room, Harry. I will leave you to it now."

"Thank you again, Professor." -

"Oh and Harry, try and go easy on them. 6 strokes is not an easy punishment to take." McGonagall said whispered as she walked down the stairs, leaving Harry alone with his sons.

"When you are ready, go and stand by the floo in the common room." Harry said, frowning as disappointment took over his face once more.

Sirius and James looked at each other and silently nodded that they were both ready to go. Harry moved out of the door way, standing to the side. Giving both boys a stinging swat as they walked past

"Owww – Daaad please, we've already been punished." James pleaded, tears brimming his eyes, Sirius showing no audible reaction.

"Not by me you haven't. Now get downstairs before I think you deserve more."

Both boys practically ran down the stairs, eager to get away from their dads hand. They stood in front of the fireplace as their father got out the floo powder.

"You will both enter though the office entrance and find a corner. Plant your nose in it and do not move until I say." He gave them both a gentle push as they entered the floo. They both dropped the floo powder as the fire roared green once more.

Harry was left alone in the common room, wondering himself what on earth he was to do with is wayward children.

* * *

Both boys landed in the office with a pop, they exited the fireplace glancing at each other as they made their way to opposite corners; not daring to speak in case their father entered the floo immediately after.

Harry followed swiftly after and was pleased to see that both his boys had obeyed his orders.

"You are to stand here, in silence for half an hour. Do not move and do not talk. If either of you do, the time starts again for the both of you. Do not let me down. Are we clear?" Both boys nodded, unsure whether talking would mean that their times would start again. Harry usually asked for a verbal answer, but decided to let them be.

He sat down at his desk and began to attempt to work from home; filing papers and organising folders. He glanced up at his two sons. James was sniffing and unintentionally rubbing his behind. Sirius, on the other hand, stood there completely still. Harry found himself feeling almost guilty for smacking the two boys and sending them to the corner, especially after they had just endured such a severe punishment at school. However, he also felt that to let the boys off without punishment from home, would send the complete wrong message. If they get into trouble at school, they are also in trouble at home. Harry knew that he had no intention of giving the children another full spanking on top of their caning; but he decided that a few extra swats would do either boy no harm if it came to it. He hoped that both boys were feeling remorseful for their actions and once their time was over, he could have a proper discussion with them.

James however, rather than feeling remorseful, only felt more agitated and angry. Not one of the adults that he had dealt with today had let him explain himself at all. They had only punished him and passed him onto the next person. His anger grew the longer he stood there, willing himself to keep his mouth shut.

"20 more minutes boys." Harry stated

"Daaad," James whined "you didn't even let us explain!"

"Your time starts again. We will talk after you've completed your time."

"What no– that's not what I meant. Don't restart the time!" James whined once more this time turning away from the corner to face his father,

"James" Sirius hissed, wishing that James would just keep his mouth shut.

"James Potter," Harry said as he got up out of his seat and walked over to his son. "If you do not turn yourself to face that wall again, I will extend the time to one hour, for both of you. Sirius is doing his time quietly; I am appalled by both of your behaviour today, count yourself lucky I'm not turning you both over my knee." Harry finished, turning the boy back around with a hard swat to James' rear.

"Owww, Daaad" James whined once more but this time remaining facing the wall. His bottom smarted terribly now, the pain from the caning reignited every time his dad swatted him. He wished he'd just kept his mouth shut…

"Half an hour," Harry said as he got up and left the room, leaving the door open to hear if the children attempted to talk to one another.

* * *

"Where are the boys Harry?" Charlotte asked, her face full of concern as she entered the living room.

"Both with their nose in the corner in my office." Harry replied with a sigh as he continued to flick through his newspaper.

Charlotte came and sat next to him on the sofas, "Please don't be too harsh on them love. I'm sure they are both sore and remorseful. Don't you remember being caned at school?"

"I certainly do, but I knew I deserved it and our boys do too. I was in trouble when I got home too, also just like our boys are." Harry said glancing at the clock, just over 10 minutes left.

"No, I know, but please – remember they are only young boys; their prank was only meant to be harmless."

"They lied and put someone else's life in danger dear, I think a little corner time on top of their other punishments is completely fitting." He replied, getting up to return back to the office. "I will place a silencing charm, just in case I am not met with two very sorry boys." Charlotte nodded and sadly walked away, headed toward that kitchen.

* * *

Sirius heard the clock ticking; he'd never been so bored in all his life. When their dad had left, James had attempted to engage in conversation with Sirius but he quickly realised that the door was open and shut his mouth.

After what felt like an eternity, the sound of footsteps returned to the room and Sirius heard a chair being pulled out. Surely they weren't in for a spanking? He wasn't sure he could take many more smacks before his punished rear gave in!

"Boys – please turn around." Harry instructed.

Both boys turned and when Harry motioned to sit on the chairs in front of the desk, they obeyed despite the hissing when their rears took the weight of their bodies.

Harry stood in front of the chairs, leaning against the desk –

"I'm sure that you've heard this many times today boys, but you've disappointed many adults in your lives that care for you dearly. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be pulled from a meeting with my manger to be told that my sons have been caned and excluded from school?" Both boys cringed,

"I am absolutely disgusted that you didn't even own up to your mistakes which indicates to me that you show no remorse for what you have done. Two girls lay in St. Mungo's with serious burn injuries because of such a juvenile and childish prank." Harry lectured between sniffs from both boys, who now seemed to find their trainers extremely interesting.

"Dad, I swear we are both really sorry! We tried to tell Dumbledore but Peter got there first and if we'd know that someone could've got burnt then we would've never done it!" James pleaded once again.

"James, I am certain that you are only sorry because you have been caught. I have never seen you both so out of character as I have today. Do you have no pride for your house; where's your bravery or courage?" At this, Sirius gave out a particularly loud sob.

"Dad I swear we were then going to own up, I promise we were" James attempted.

"You should've owned up as soon as you knew the prank had gone wrong. I am so ashamed of the both of you." The flood gates opened for both boys as Sirius began crying heavily.

"Please – Dad, w-we are so sor-ry" Sirius chocked, as he struggled with his tears.

"I have no doubt that you are. Skipping curfew and humour pranks I can accept as harmless fun. But this? You overstepped the line today boys. Lying and putting yourself or someone else's life in danger are my biggest rules. I am sure you know that by now - James especially." Both boys nodded, neither trusting themselves to speak.

"While you are home, you are both grounded to your rooms. Only coming out for meals and to use the bathroom. Your school work will be sent home and you will complete it all. Luckily you are only missing Friday's lessons. Your bed time is an hour earlier and any trouble you get yourself into, at all whilst at home will only bring severe consequences." Harry sighed once again. "Thank your lucky stars boys, for if you were not caned at school today, you would've had a thorough meeting with my belt. If anything like this ever happens again, I will make good of my promise, is that clear?" Both boys once again cringed at the threat.

"Yes sir" Sirius replied, still struggling to keep the tears at bay

"James, am I clear?" Harry asked once more.

"Oh – yeah – I mean yes sir." James stuttered as both boys began to stand up,

"Up you go then, take a nap if you need to. Then get started on your school work. Please don't let me come up there to find that you are not occupying your time adequately." Harry gave the boys a small push to get them on their way.

They passed their mother on their way to their bedrooms, giving her a quick hug, as they were guided by their father to go up to their rooms.

Once they were alone on the landing, the pair turned to face each other, both offering a sad smile, before closing their door.

* * *

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror; he was sure he'd never cried so much in his life than I had today. His throat was raw and scratchy, his eyes red and puffy. His head was pounding and his bum just ached. He couldn't bring himself to do any school work, and so flopped himself down on his bed on his stomach. He began sniffing again but forced himself not to cry.

After a few minutes, he heard a faint knock on his door.

"Come in" he answered softly, knowing exactly who would be on the other side.

Charlotte entered with two books in hand, "Don't tell your father that I've come up to see you, he might just sentence me to my prison cell too!" she joked in attempt to lighten the conversation. "How are you sweetie?"

"My bum hurts," Sirius sniffed, answering honestly,

"Well, I've got no doubt that it does, but I hope it will stop you doing something so foolish again." Charlotte lightly scolded, Sirius humming in reply. "I'll remember to put cushioning charms on your chairs as dinner if your father will let me. I'm sure you've had enough punishment and scoldings for one day, I bet your ears are ringing." Charlotte chuckled as she began to rub small circles on her sons back. Once again Sirius hummed in reply, tears brimming in his eyes once more.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Charlotte heard Sirius give a small sniff. "I'm off to see James now; I will call you both down in a couple of hours when dinner is ready. I'll leave this quidditch book here for you to read if you get bored. Try and get some sleep love, you look exhausted." Charlotte said softly as she quietly got up and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Harry smirked as he heard his wife creeping around upstairs fussing over the their sons. He knew he should probably stop her but he could not bring himself to. After the long, emotional day the boys had had, a little comforting wouldn't do them any harm.

He sat back down in the living room, engrossed in thought. Any other parent would've probably given their children a proper punishment when they got home also, Harry knew he certainly did whenever he got the cane at school; however he knew that his boys saw the wrong in their actions and from what he could remember, McGonagall could wield a cane quite hard.

He felt disappointed in his boy's actions but he also knew that he must make sure that they knew that they were forgiven. After today, he did not want any bad feelings being harboured. He also intended to get them to write an apology letter both to the two girls who were burnt and also Professor Slughorn, the Slytherin Head of House. He would not let the girl's families believe that the boy's upbringing was the issue for such behaviour.

His eyes glanced up at his wife as he heard her coming back down the stairs -

"They were both exhausted; although I'm not surprised, it's been a long day for everyone." Charlotte said as her husband began to stand.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine Charlotte. A bit of tough love never did me any harm." Harry replied as he picked up his glasses and returned to the study.

* * *

Both James and Sirius found themselves squirming on the dining room chairs during dinner as Harry hadn't allowed Charlotte to put cushioning charms on their seats. After all, it was they boys own actions that got them into this mess.

The boys tucked into their dinner as their mother attempted to make pleasant conversation, eager to erase the events of what had happened today.

Despite being home for almost 5 hours however, James still felt uneasy and on edge about whether they were in for more punishment. His father had never specifically said that they were forgiven and that hurt. He knew he had messed up but their Dad had never left it as long as he had this time to tell the boys that they were forgiven.

As dinner drew to a close, Harry sent the boys directly back to their rooms, much to Charlotte's dismay. Both boys obeyed and began walking upstairs.

"Sirius, go into James room. I will join you in just a moment." Harry instructed.

The boys looked at one another, both looking as confused as the other. Nevertheless, they both ran up the stairs and into James room.

"You don't think he's about to punish us more do you?" Sirius couldn't help but ask.

"He would've done it before, surely?" James gave in reply,

Their thoughts and theories were soon answered as Harry walked through the door, asking both boys to sit on the end of the bed. He stood in front of his sons.

"You are probably aware by now of my displeasure at your actions; I hope that this exclusion proves as an appropriate punishment. However, I did not come in here to discuss your punishments once more. I would like to hear why you are both truly sorry and why you believe you should be forgiven." Harry explained, watching as his child's faces turned from confusion to an almost shocked like face. "James?"

James felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he was finally able to explain himself to an adult that was actually going to listen. "I really am sorry about what we did to the girls. We never meant for the prank to be dangerous, only to startle the Slytherin's when they woke up. I will write an apology letter to the girls and their parents about what we did wrong and how I'll never do it again." James finished, and looked up at his father in the hopes of seeing forgiveness.

"Sirius?" Harry simply replied –

"Like James said, the prank was never to harm anyone; you'd have to be idiotic at best to think that making a dangerous prank would be a good idea." Harry nodded in agreement. "I'll write my apologies to the girls and to the head of Slytherin –"

"So will I!" James said, cutting Sirius off earning a glare from his father. "Sorry, carry on."

"To show them that it was completely our actions that were the cause of the situation and nothing to do with our parents or upbringing." Sirius finished in the hopes of getting some extra points.

"I will look forward to reading these letters then, and you are both forgiven. The rules for your exclusion still stand however and don't even think about trying to worm your way into getting a salve off your mother for your behinds." Harry looked up at the clock and realised that it was around the boy's bedtime, if they were to be going to bed an hour early. "I think it's time for you both to have a shower and get ready for bed." Both boys obeyed despite the quiet groans. "I will be in to say goodnight in a bit."

Sirius walked back to his room and grabbed his towel ready for a shower. He entered the bathroom and began undressing, stealing a look at his behind in the mirror opposite. Much to his dismay, there was very minimal bruising, mostly a pink-ish colour. There were no stripes although it certainly felt like it; he was sure that the pain and stinging would mostly be gone by the morning.

He was in and out of the shower like a bolt and was unable to suppress his yawn anymore. He quickly dried himself off and walked back to his room where he turned the light off and crawled into his bed.

Today had felt like the absolute longest day and his bed seemed almost inviting, despite it still only being eight-thirty.

A knock at his door made Sirius hurry to get under his covers. Harry entered the room, please to see that Sirius had obeyed just like James just had. He walked over and sat on the edge of Sirius' bed, rubbing circles on the boy who lay on his stomach.

"Regardless of your poor decisions and actions that you have displayed today, I can honestly say that I am proud to call you my son Sirius. Although the incident today was just an accident, please take the consequences as a reminder of what will happen should you repeat history once more." At these words Sirius buried his head further into his pillow, "As I have told you before, you are forgiven and tomorrow is a clean slate. Please do not disappoint me." Harry gave Sirius a light tap on his back and got up to leave the, now silent, room. He could see the steady breathing through the covers and knew that Sirius, like his brother, had drifted off to sleep.

At times Harry found himself questioning whether his parenting techniques were correct, especially with such mischievous and at times naughty children, however he knew that in this instance, everything had turned out okay and tomorrow truly would be a clean slate.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Please leave some sort of indication if you are reading my stories. I'd love to hear some feedback!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
